


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by sootsies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsies/pseuds/sootsies
Summary: Keith: VarianLance: CassandraThey were together prior. But after his mother was crystallized, and the kingdom, and Lance (who didn't want to go against the crown) refused to help him, he leaves. Forming a machine to start war against the kingdom. Taking Princess Allura as captive as a bargaining chip.





	Ready as I'll Ever Be

"Any moment now your highness." 

The words were spat. Thick with anger, and disdain. The emotions taking up his features as well. Constricting his usual beautiful features into one of pure rage. His violet orbs shone brightly. Flashing his disgust at the woman who sat crumpled on the ground before him. The woman who looked at him with sadness, and guilt. Begging him with her ocean blues to stop.

But he won't. This was all her fault. His mother would still be here. If only-

"Keith.."

"Quiet!" He whipped around, fist clamped tightly around a glowing purple dagger. "I'm the bad guy...that's fine. It's no fault of mine." He stalked forward, the heels of his boots clanging against the metal floors. Echoing around the small space. "And some justice at last will be served." 

"Please just listen!" She attempted to plead.

With a scoff, he jumped. Landing on what appeared to be a metal boot. 

The princess looked up. Her sadness morphing into fear at the sight of the large, mechanical war machine. It towered at a great height. The metal a dark black, with glowing purple runes along the chest, and head pieces. The Galra symbol on full display. She began to tremble.

"Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down. And there's only one answer for me." With a tap to the knee, the large mechanical roared to life. Eyes glowing a deadly yellow. "And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." 

He climbed into the seat located at the head of the robotic man. "Ready as I'll ever be." A metallic lid clamped close over him. Shielding him. Just before, Allura was able to see another pair of eyes flash golden. 

\---------------  
"Agh...."  
A groan of pain is heard from the outside of the door, followed by a thump as if something had dropped. All heads spun towards sound. Attention towards the battle plans spread out before them, abandoned for the timebeing. Lance got up first, slowly approaching the closed, wooden door. Grasping the handle, he pulled it open to reveal a wounded man. 

"Coran!"

Scooping down, he brought the man into his arms. Guiding him inside. The older butler sporting a deep gash on his side. Blood leaking. Staining the elegant fabric he wore. "Quickly. Get the medical supplies!" 

People scurried, rushing about in a flustered panic. Grabbing the necessary materials, as Lance laid the man on the medical bed. Moving him gently in order to not harm him any further. Just as he was about to move back, a bloodied hand grasped his wrist. 

Turning his attention towards the one who grasped him, he looked down at Coran. The older man was gasping, his eyes only half lidded. "He's coming my boy..."

Lance felt his throat tighten. A flood of emotions hitting him in a powerful wave. Despite that, he offered the man a weak smile. Giving his hand a firm squeeze. " We got this. The mullet won't see what's coming. After all. You guys have the amazing sharpshooter on your side. Pow, pow!" He had to keep the act up. He had to. For the army, and his friend's sakes. For Allura. He would save her. 

Stepping aside to allow the medics to address Coran's wounds, he took deep breathes. Attempting to calm himself. 

Why did it have to be Keith? Of all people...It was his fault. All his fault. He saw how he was hurting. He saw how he was changing. He refused to go against the crown, and help. To help his beloved. To get his mother back. If he...if he did, would everything be different? Would Keith still be here in his arms? Everything as it should be... Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away, grabbing his sword. 

A beautiful, large broadsword. Engraved with runes, and jewels. He smiled, lacking any real happiness. "Hey Blue...seems like it's time to get back into action..huh?" With another deep sigh, he turned back towards the room of troops. Stalking forward with purpose.

"Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down." The voice wavered. Shaking ever so slightly, as sobs were held back. He cleared his throat, and spoke again. His voice clear, and loud. Exerting dominance. Leadership. "And the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword. If you're in, get on board"

Raising Blue to the ceiling, the metal flashing against the moonlight, he called out. "Are you ready?"

With a smirk, Pidge stepped forward, raising her own weapon. A short dagger, with a green, vine like detail on the handle. "I'm ready!" Shiro, and Hunk stepped forward next, following suit. Each sporting determination. Faces hardened with it. "We're ready!" 

"We're ready!" The troops echoed, weapons raised in the air. 

Tanned lips curled up slightly, in a saddened smile. His arm lowering, as he sheathed Blue on his back. "Ready as I'll ever be...."

\--------------

The skies were dark. The only lighting was the pale moon that hung up above. Covering the advancing armies in a luminescent glow. Almost an ethereal appearance. The silver armor Lance's army wore only reflecting it more. They marched forward. Sounds of hoofs, and metallic boots pounding against the softened dirt. In the distance, he could hear a loud roar. Followed by heavy footsteps. Each one making the ground shake. He sucked in a breath...Keith...

Sure enough, the small form of a mechanical appeared in the distance. Stalking forward with purpose. It was a menacing sight. Despite the numbers he weld, and knowing who was in the suit. Though, knowing who it was wouldn't do anything...that wasn't the Keith he knew. Loved. 

"Forward!" He yelled, urging his horse to ride faster. 

Eventually both parties arrived before one another, and drew to a stop. Lance was unable to see Keith through the dark glass the covered the machinery, but he dismounted, and approached nonetheless. Holding on the handle of his trusted broadsword, he stopped at the feet of the war machine. 

"Keith! Hand over Princess Allura, and surrender. You cannot win."

Silence followed. Extending past the point of awkward, before it was cut with a grinding whirl as the glass hiding Keith moved. Revealing the small male. Eyes aglow. He looked just like the ones they used to fight. It spooked him. 

Keith's lips were curled up a cruel sneer. Fangs peeking out between lips. He barked out a laugh. 

"Surrender? I'm afraid that's what you should be doing little lion. Otherwise, I can't promise bloodshed won't be shed." 

The Cuban gulped, and took a determined step forward. Close enough to touch the cool metal of the boot. He spoke quietly. His voice soft. "Keith...please. Let me help you. Let us. We-"

"You had plenty of time to help me! This...this is all your fault." Lance winced, a wave of pain hitting him. "I will make them hear me."

Bowing his head, the Latino took a step back. Pulling out Blue. When he looked up, his eyes shimmered brightly. Reflecting determination. The pain he felt. "Then I will take you back with force." He sighed. "I want the best for Keith...I always have, and always will. That will never change."

The hybrid scoffed. "I'll make you see." With that said, he allowed the cover to slam shut once more. Covering him, as an arm lifted. Revealing a large cannon. The inside starting to glow a pale violet, as it prepared to fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Ready as I'll Ever Be' sang by my second favorite boy, Varian in Tangled the Series. ^-^
> 
> Varian deserved better. :')


End file.
